Shake It Out
by TheSkyCries
Summary: It hurts to fall in love. It hurts more when you can't leave the past behind. Daniel thinks of his future and his past. He remembers the people who made him, who taught him and killed him. Parings: Brent/Daniel Past:Gordon/Adam. Eric/Kerry. More Inside.


Do Not Own Saw. Partially based on the song 'Cinderella' by Sweetbox

Parings: Present: Brent/Daniel.

Past: Amanda/John/Jill. Eric/Kerry/Rigg. Allison/Doctor Gordon/Adam. Daniel/Laura.

* * *

"You can't keep doing this."

Daniel could remember his fathers words. He missed him alot. True they had their up and downs but did that really matter in the end? What was the end? He didn't know, he just wished everything could go back, back to the start with his father. So they both could have a new start in life, just the two of them yet looking at the boy, no. Man next to him half naked on the bed watching TV, Daniel could feel a small smile spreading across his face which soon turned sour as a news reporter marked the fifth year. The fifth year of when the games stopped completely, he wished they would stop bringing it up in every news report yet that wasn't the worst part.

Since Bobby's book release and his death due to a game. Daniel already knew Bobby was lying when the older man had talked to him, him and Brent at the same time, it was the first time the two teenage boys met properly and Brent, himself knew as well. It all started from that day, he and Brent just grew closer and understood each other.

Surprisingly there was more of a connection then first realized.

They talked for a long time, it was hard and a bit scary of how, how unafraid Brent really was about everything and how brave he seemed to be. It brought back a memory of his time in the Nerve Gas House, Laura. Daniel really liked Laura, he didn't know if it was in a bonding way of a brother or that of a love but his heart hurt alot as he thought of the blonde haired girl struggling to breath. He blamed himself for Laura's death.

That was the only topic he didn't mention to Brent, how he felt about Laura's death, in fact it still hurt, hurt to much to talk or think about it, Daniel could only smirk slightly as he rolled his eyes at the TV screen as pictures of all the dead came up. Letting out a brief sigh he wondered slightly, only slightly as Officer Kerry's picture came up along with a montage.

If she felt the same way when she found out about his dad? Just like he did about Laura, he could still see everyone in the Gas House, it haunted him some nights but most of all he felt despair as he re-lived the experience in his own head yet...He would re-do it all over again if giving the chance. To prevent the deaths, the death of so many.

Soon enough Daniel was ripped out of his thoughts by a scream and remote being thrown with a angry scream, only a small one from his friend, best friend, boyfriend, heck Daniel didn't know. They were both good together but neither could say or ask or do anything, it's as if they couldn't touch the topic of love.

Maybe it was due too losing to many loved ones?

Daniel didn't know, so all he did was wrap his arms around the taller male pulling him into comfort but Brent looked pissed off, really pissed off and it slightly scared him for the first time ever at the look in Brent's eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Daniel softly as Brent leaned into his bare chest as such, his arm wrapped around Daniel's back, his head on top of Daniel's own as he breathed out in a quiet manner.

"I'm fed up, you know their making a fucking reality TV show out of this." hissed Brent as the two males clutched at each other out of fear, anger, friendship and possibly love.

"I know." whispered Daniel in a short manner not able to find any words for Brent. After all ever since Bobby's book and his death, Jigsaw's legacy had gone worldwide, heck some people even tried to re-create Jigsaw themselves only to fail, badly. The worst possible fact was likely to be the non-stop interviews or the books that people released, people who haven't been apart of it. Now a reality TV show? Then again they did plan to make the entire 'event' of Jigsaw a movie, a real life documentary in fact! That was sick, why the hell would anyone try to profit off something like this?

Then again Daniel had a pretty good idea.

Looking at Brent, he let out a small sigh as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy who returned the gesture with a sloppy awkward grin, "It's going be okay." commented Daniel as Brent laughed lightly.

"You know, you're sort of like a house wife." stated Brent in a joking manner as Daniel glared at him with a raised eyebrow as he slapped Brent on the arm in a playful yet an annoyed manner as he let out a small huff.

Looking at Brent, Daniel shook his head, "Well if I'm the house wife, what does that make you?" asked Daniel with a slight smirk on his face only to let out a small squeak as he was pushed back down onto the bed by Brent.

Staring down at Daniel, Brent chuckled as he grasped the boy's wrists in his hands his eyes locking with Daniel's own, "The husband, I thought that would be obvious, darling." purred Brent jokingly as he leaned down towards Daniel who was to busy blushing and stuttering, only to have soft, warm lips covering his own as he shivered.

"Brent..." whispered Daniel half way through the kiss as the other boy smirked at him.

"Yes Danny?" asked Brent in a teasing tone.

"I hate you." stated Daniel in a blunt voice as he glared up at Brent who simply laughed it off.

"No you don't, you just hate how much I tease you." replied Brent as Daniel let out a tiny groan of annoyance, trying not to roll his eyes at Brent who was busy rubbing his hands up and down his bare chest.

"Your right...But I still hate you for this, you always do this." pouted Daniel as he kisses Brent on the cheek who in return grinned cheekily at his friend, they had a complicated situation.

They liked each other, they spent time together, they slept together and yet they weren't together, Daniel could only sigh in annoyance as he felt his heart flutter as Brent tackled him into the bed with a pillow.

"Do what?" asked Brent with a small smirk as the two of them laid side by side each other, the TV blurring in the background as Daniel simply shook his head at Brent.

"You know what I want..." Daniel could only sigh as he moved away from the other boy and simply sat on the edge of the bed as Brent stared at him, at his back.

"Daniel, I'm sorry but I can't do that and you know why," states Brent with a sigh as he moves to get up, putting his top back on Brent moves to the door slowly, his eyes always on Daniel as the other boy looks down at the floor, "look I do like you alot but I can't have this, I can't...We can't be together in public, I'm just not ready but I do love you." whispers Brent softly, walking out of the door and most likely going back to his apartment or to get coffee.

Daniel didn't like pain. He didn't like this. It hurt. Hurt to much.

* * *

So I'm not sure how 'in character' that was as such

Also there's no real plot to this as such.


End file.
